


A New Outlook

by Haywire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna and Spencer check out a new potential apartment as they begin a new chapter in their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Outlook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixtywattgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtywattgloom/gifts).



Hanna jiggled the key inside the lock for a few seconds before it finally clicked and gave way, letting her swing the door open wide.

“Ta da!” she exclaimed, waving her hands toward the inside of the flat.

Spencer stuck her head in before allowing the rest of her body cross the threshold. Blinking once, twice, then a third time, she eased into the open concept entrance slash living area.

“You’re right, this is a nice place,” she said, head swiveling around as she took the place in.

“You say that as if you actually had doubts about my taste, Spence,” Hanna said with a chuckle, entering the apartment behind the brunette and closing the door behind her. “It’s great though, right?”

“I do have to admit that it’s making a great first impression.” Spencer continued walking throughout the area, which was mostly empty. “We’ll have to furnish it, of course, but that’ll be fine.”

“That’s the fun part,” Hanna interjected. “And true no matter where we go, for the most part at least.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, inspecting the kitchen. “The appliances all seem fairly new and in good shape, so that’s another plus.”

“Wait until you see the bedroom,” said Hanna, reaching out and tugging on Spencer’s hand. The brunette resisted for a second - she had a method to inspecting things, darn it - then caved and followed her girlfriend into the master.

The lights were turned off inside, and once Spencer was inside Hanna reached for her wand, extending it skyward.

“Lumos,” she said, lighting up the room to reveal a large skylight directly above the bed in the middle of the room.

“Oh wow, that’s beautiful,” was all Spencer could manage. Moonlight shone down through the window onto the bed, and Hanna quietly put out her wand as she watched her partner fall in love with the apartment just as she had on her first viewing.

“This place has got to be ridiculously expensive though, Hanna.” She’d just started a new job with the Ministry of Magic, acting as a solicitor for wizards in need of legal assistance, mainly in the wizarding world but Spencer had begun learning muggle law as well. It was a fantastic job but she was still only earning an entry level salary. Her parents, both wizards in similar lines of work, had pulled some strings to get her an interview but it had been Spencer’s own hard work and dedication - not to mention her outstanding N.E.W.T. exam results in typical Ravenclaw fashion - that had cemented her position.

“It’s not cheap but it’s so worth it, and we can make it work.” Hanna was also working with the Ministry, helping integrate wizards into the muggle world. Her parents were both muggles, giving Hanna an advantage when it came to helping her fellow wizards integrate into her first world. That, coupled with her natural attraction to the fashion world, allowed her to create her own niche, which she parlayed into a job with the Ministry.

“Maybe if we eat nothing but macaroons and cheezies for the rest of our lives,” Spencer said with a chuckle before pausing. “Is that what it is?”

“Macaroni and cheese you mean, but I know what you’re saying,” Hanna corrected. “But I know something you don’t know…” She headed back out to the main living area, taking a seat on the older couch the previous tenants had left behind.

“Spill it, now,” Spencer said, plopping down next to the blonde and poking her gently in the side. “Also this couch will totally have to go,” she said, before clarifying. “ _If_ we stay here.”

“Well, we _may_ just have a little bit more in the way of funds than anticipated.” Hanna reached into the pouch of her Hufflepuff hoodie, slowly pulling out an envelope and handing it over to Spencer.

“Hanna, your parents aren’t giving us money are they? They have their own expenses and, well…” She trailed off, not wanting to get into their being recently divorced on top of everything else, especially knowing how hard that had been for Hanna.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” she said, nudging Spencer. “Open it. Go on.”

When Spencer did open the envelope, two photos slipped out and fell onto her lap. One was a shot of their friend, Aria, and her not-so-secret boyfriend Ezra, who’d been a teacher at Hogwarts during their seventh year. While he wasn’t that much older than them, they’d kept their relationship a secret until Aria had graduated. The relationship had started with Aria tutoring her fellow Gryffindor students with Ezra’s guidance, and had grown from there. Now she was teaching at the school with him, albeit she was just on a work term for the time being. In the photo both Aria and Ezra beamed at them, both waving their hands in greeting.

The second picture was much more active, and it featured their other friend, Emily, on the Quidditch pitch. After becoming a star for Gryffindor, she went on to play professionally as a chaser with the Holyhead Harpies, and she’d quickly become one of the most exciting and well known players in the league. In her picture she was seen pulling back the quaffle before shooting it through one of the opposing team’s rings, scoring a goal for her team while cameras flashed and crowds cheered all around her.

Spencer smiled at both photos and placed them to one side before reading the letter in which they’d been enclosed.

“They really shouldn’t have. We can’t accept this, Hanna…” Spencer half-heartedly started.

“You _do_ remember Aria and Emily, right?” asked Hanna with a smirk. “Like they’d ever let us give this money back.”

“I know, you’re right, it’s just a lot for them to do.” She sighed and leaned on Hanna’s shoulder, letting the blonde place a hand on her head and lightly move her fingers back and forth through her hair.

“It is, and that’s why they’re awesome. Besides,” Hanna said, raising a finger. “It’s not completely no strings attached. They explicitly stated we have to invite them to our housewarming party.” She nodded, even though Spencer couldn’t see her head from that angle. “Oh, and we have to throw a housewarming party as well.”

“Mmmhmm, and I bet you just fought them tooth and nail on that point, huh?” chuckled Spencer.

“I did, they had to use Imperio and everything,” joked the blonde as Spencer pulled her legs up onto the couch and curled into her girlfriend. “They really wanted to help us, Spence. That’s what friends do, and you know we’d do it for them if they needed it.”

“I do,” she replied. “It’s just a little nerve wracking, you know? Both of us with new jobs, just starting out. I mean, what if we lose them and we can’t afford to keep this place?”

“Then we’ll find somewhere else we can afford and we’ll still be together,” Hanna announced, removing her hand from Spencer’s hair and taking one of her hands in her own. “It’ll be ok, we’ll be alright. As long as we have each other, which we’ll always have, nothing else really matters, yeah?”

“You know it’s weird being the one receiving this kind of talk instead of giving it, right?” Spencer said with a half sigh, half laugh. She cuddled in a little closer, just the same, squeezing Hanna’s hand.

“Yeah, no kidding. But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll pay me back in the future.” Hanna squeezed back, then motioned to the bedroom. “Now how about we go and enjoy our new view of the moon and stars together, hmm?”

“‘K,” managed Spencer, getting up long enough to follow her girlfriend into the bedroom and laying down beside her, thankful for her new outlook, literal and figurative both.


End file.
